<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the only one who makes me by Maniackles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351236">You're the only one who makes me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniackles/pseuds/Maniackles'>Maniackles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Am Sorry, M/M, No Plot, always idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniackles/pseuds/Maniackles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan tries to grow a pair and share his feelings for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the only one who makes me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Wildflower by 5SOS because its just been on loop since it came out.  This is just really self-indulgent rambling and poorly edited so I apologize.  I just needed to get this out while I work on something longer :)</p><p>This takes place after the March 7th game and inspired solely by the after game video of TK dabbing on his way into the dressing room.</p><p>Typical warnings, if you or someone you know is mentioned here please click away, this is purely fiction. *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Nolan stood in the celebratory fist bump line after the win against Buffalo, he knew it was now or never.  This was the night he’d tell Travis.  Tell him about this stupid crush that he just couldn’t get rid of.  Of course, Travis was happy, they had just won their ninth game in a row.  His grin was huge as he walked through the tunnel, bumping fists and doing celebratory dabs as he finished the line.  Nolan rolled his eyes but couldn’t help feeling so overly fond of his best friend.</p><p>Nolan hung out in the dressing room sat in his stall next to Travis while the media did their thing.  Then there was the passing of the helmet and AV may have come in and said some stuff at one point but honestly Nolan wasn’t paying any attention.  Then Kevin was loudly announcing “Party back at me and Patso’s” which was news to Nolan, but he could make it work.</p><p>Nolan knocked his knee against Travis’.  “Can I ride with you to Kev’s?  If you’re going, that is,” he asked quietly, so that only Travis could hear him.<br/>
“Duh, bud.  I wouldn’t miss it.  And you can ride with me but I’m picking the music.  My car, my rules this time,” Travis grinned.  Nolan rolled his eyes but again, he could make it work.  He’d take listening to Travis’ shitty country music if it meant more time alone with him.</p><p>Nolan walked over to Kevin and let him know he won’t be waiting around for him and that Travis will get him back to the house.  Kevin raises his eyebrows and tilts his head, but Nolan is walking away before he can get a word out.  Kevin knew too much thanks to one sad night where Nolan had a little bit too much to drink at the house and spilled his guts to Kevin.  Told him all about his crush on Teeks, how he would never act on it because there was no way that Travis could feel the same way and how it killed him to spend his spare time with him but he also wouldn’t want it any other way.  Kevin didn’t offer any advice that night but the next morning, over some hangover cure coffee, told Nolan that he should probably rethink his decision to do nothing.  Kevin told Nolan that he’s seen the way Travis looks up at him, that there was something more than friendly feelings in those long glances when Nolan was looking the other way.</p><p>The ride to Kevin’s house was thankfully quick as Nolan was starting to regret his plans for the night.  He’s trying hard not to wear his worry on his sleeve but luckily Travis was too happy from the win (and maybe a little oblivious) to notice.  You can do this, Nolan thinks to himself.  He tunes out the sappy country song that Travis picked and focuses on looking out the window instead, not saying a word.</p><p>“What a fuckin’ game man.  Can’t wait until your back out there with me though.  I’m ready for some sick Patty passes so I can score some more.”  Nolan grunts in response and that seems to appease Travis.  That’s the easy part of spending time with Travis.  Even though he doesn’t stop talking, he doesn’t really require a response; he just talks enough for the both of them.</p><p>Half the team had already made it to the house before them and while they’re all still in their game suits they’re all basically in various stages of undress.  Jackets long gone; buttons undone.  Kevin was shoving beer into the hands of everyone as they walked in.  Nolan quickly grabbed a beer but also walked to the bar and made himself a gin &amp; tonic, ignoring the wink that Kevin throws his way.  He’s going to need more than just beer to work up the courage he needs.  Travis was chugging his first beer with Sanny as a group chanted around them and Nolan rolled his eyes and continues walking around the room.  </p><p>Nolan locked eyes with Travis about an hour later for just a little longer than what’s comfortable and he felt his cheeks heat up.  He’s on his third gin &amp; tonic though so no one around can really chirp him for it.  It was also getting unbearably warm inside Kevin’s place, so Nolan decided to make his way to his room to cool down on his balcony for a few minutes. </p><p>He slid down and sat on the cool concrete and just closed his eyes for a minute.  The world always felt quieter out on the balcony even with the ambient city noise around him.  He must have really zoned out for a minute or two because the next thing he knows there was a warmth pressed up against him along the whole length of his outstretched leg.</p><p>“Thought maybe we lost you there for a minute, Pats,” Travis said softly.</p><p>Nolan kept his eyes shut.  “Just needed to cool off, I guess,” he offered.  As he opened his eyes, he tried not to lose the last bit of confidence he had as he realized Travis’ shirt is completely gone.  Nolan iwas going to lose his damn mind and it was going to be Travis’ fault.  He thought about abandoning his plan and just going back inside when all the sudden Travis put a warm hand on his thigh, his thumb swishing back and forth against Nolan’s dress pants.  Travis was normally a touchy person especially when drunk but he had never had his hand there before.</p><p>Nolan looked down at the hand on his thigh and then up at Travis who was staring right at him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked Travis, maybe a little too gruffly as Travis pulled his hand back and his face shifted to a more wounded look.</p><p>“Oh, shit I uh, I don’t know bud.  You just look like this,” Travis gestured up and down Nolan’s body.  “I just thought- “</p><p>“You can put it back,” Nolan interrupted with a mumble and Travis’ mouth hangs open.  They both stare at each other for a second before Travis’ hand was back but higher and Nolan lets out a sound that Travis will never let him live down.  Somewhere between a sigh and a squeal.  Travis grinned and Nolan rolled his eyes leaving them shut.</p><p>“Look, I wanna tell you something but you have to promise not to, like, totally freak out on me man, okay.  Because I don’t know if can handle that,” Travis let out in one breath and Nolan snapped his eyes open and stared at Travis who was now staring forward, face pale like he had seen a ghost.</p><p>“Okay, go.”</p><p>“Patty, you’re- “ except he doesn’t get to finish his thought because Nolan decided now’s the time.  He’s planted his mouth against Travis’ but because Travis is still facing forward, he only makes contact with about half of it before Travis is turning his head and giggling into Nolan’s mouth.</p><p>“Don’t be an asshole,” Nolan says as he deepens the kiss, and it goes from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds.  Travis pushes his tongue into Nolan’s mouth which draws another happy groan from Nolan.  Nolan reaches over, grabbing Travis by the hip and pulled him into his lap with his knees bracketed on either side of Nolan’s thighs and Travis lets out a surprised grunt.</p><p>He can feel Travis half hard against the inside of his thigh and that sends all kind of happy signals to his brain, and his own dick.  He gets his hands all over Travis bare chest and Travis has his own hands tangled in the hair at the back of Nolan’s head and he feels himself getting more than half hard.</p><p>Travis pulled back and gives Nolan a dopey smile.  “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Pats.”</p><p>Nolan can’t take it anymore.  He reached down and tried to work Travis’ pants undone but their hips are smashed too close together making it impossible.</p><p>“If you don’t get these off right now, I’m going to lose it,” Nolan whined and Travis smiled even bigger. He scooted back off Nolan’s lap and onto the chair next to them and undid his belt.</p><p>“You could have at least asked nicely,” Travis said with an almost evil grin, but Nolan doesn’t offer a response.  Instead he crawled forward on his knees, reaching forwards undoing Travis’ pants and pulling them down to his knees while Travis lifted his hips in assistance.  Nolan yelped quietly as he realized Travis was free balling in his dress pants the whole night and just stared at the fully hard dick in front of his face.  </p><p>“Patty, please,” he whined followed by a sharp breath and the return of his hand to Nolan’s hair.  And Nolan doesn’t have to be told twice.  He reached out and curled his long fingers around Travis’ dick, swiping his thumb over the head and swirling around the ridiculous amount of precum that’s already leaking out.  He started with slow, loose movements up and down the length, tightening his grip as he gets to the base.  Travis’ head fell back but he added his other hand to Nolan’s hair and Nolan groaned in response.</p><p>Nolan looked up and Travis’ eyes are closed so he went with the element of surprise and finally gets what he wants.  He took Travis’ full length into his mouth which caused Travis’ head to whip forward, eyes wide open staring at his friend in front of him.  Travis pulled a little harder than comfortable on Nolan’s hair and Nolan hummed around the dick in his mouth.  Nolan gripped Travis’ hips hard with his hands and kept up a steady pace, breathing through his nose.</p><p>“Patty, I’m-“ and that’s all the warning he got before Travis was coming in his mouth.  He did his best to pull back and swallow but could feel some of it leaking out of the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“Oh god Pats if you could only see your face right now.  Wish I had my phone so I could keep this forever.”  And with that Patty’s dick twitched hard in his pants.  Travis pushed Nolan back onto the concrete of the balcony and straddled his hips with his knees.  He bent down to crash their mouth back together, hot and wet.  Nolan reached down to undo his own pants, but Travis pushed them out of the way.</p><p>It’s all rushed and heavy movement from there.  Travis yanked down Nolan’s pants and underwear.  Nolan lifted his hips (and Travis with them, that’s a thought to circle back to later he thinks) to help in Travis’ effort.  Travis kept their mouths plastered together the whole time and once Nolan’s dick was freed, he moved one hand to give it a couple strokes and shoved his tongue into Nolan’s mouth matching its movement with the pace of his hand.  Nolan tried to return the kiss but was more or less just panting heavily into Travis’ mouth as the fingers around his dick tightened and the movement quickened.</p><p>The angle was awkward with Travis still straddling Nolan’s hips, but Nolan was so keyed up it didn’t take long.  With just a few more strokes Nolan was coming all over Travis’ hand and his own dress shirt.  Travis placed soft kisses down Nolan’s mouth while he came down from his orgasm and then ended up letting himself just crash down on top of Nolan.</p><p>“You asshole, get off, you’re going to ruin this shirt,” Nolan complained softly but at the same time he moved his hands back to grip Travis’ ass and pulled him up closer so he could slot their mouths back together.  They stayed like that for another moment until the sounds of the party inside brough them back to reality.  Travis heaved himself up, pulled his pants back up, and Nolan followed suit.  They walked back into Nolan’s bedroom where he noticed Travis’ shirt crumpled on his bed.</p><p>“Did you purposely take off your shirt before you came out to check on me,” Nolan asked as Travis reached past him to grab the shirt and pulled it back on and buttoned it up.</p><p>“Okay so maybe I had a plan this whole night to seduce you,” Travis grinned back at Nolan who was changing into some sweats and a tshirt.  “It’s just, you’re a dreamboat dude and I’ve wanted to do that for so long and I was worried if I didn’t do it soon, I’d lose my chance.  So, I decided to shoot my shot, as the kids say.” </p><p>Nolan rolled his eyes.  “You’re one of those kids, dude.  But, uh, I maybe was going to get you alone tonight to tell you that I’ve had this stupid crush on you for way too long.” </p><p>“What was that dude, you’re mumbling again,” Travis smiles and winks at Nolan.</p><p>“You heard me.”  And Nolan walked back out to the party still going strong in the main part of the house with Travis close behind.  Kevin took one look at Nolan in his change of clothes and Travis stood behind him and doubled over with laughter that no one else in the room noticed and Nolan’s cheeks went the darkest shade of red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>